the katy s swan s
by sara cullen reaser
Summary: los chicos cullen llegan a forks, despues de vivir una eternidad con sus padres, pero lo que no sabian es que en un restaurante de ese lugar encontrarian a su amor eterno
1. llegada

volvi, si quieren entender los poderes de Jess lean mi otro fic, mi historia, mi regreso

* * *

Edward POV

—¿¡Porque demonios tuvimos que venir en un auto con Emmett?!—exclame, frustrado, mis hermanos y yo nos estábamos mudando de nuestra antigua casa a una pequeña casa, ya habíamos terminado nuestra etapa de vivir con nuestros padres, Carlisle lo tomo muy bien, pero Esme, entro en llanto, sin lagrimas, solo el llanto, vivir una eternidad con nosotros fue lindo, pero somos unos viejos, pero jóvenes vampiros, y decidimos que era tiempo de ser nómadas.

—Cálmate Ed, sabes que no podíamos correr, muy pronto estaremos en nuestro nuevo hogar, y cuando lleguemos saldremos a un muy buen bar, y restaurante que hay en Forks— dijo Jess, la familia Cullen la conformamos Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres y nosotros, Emmett, Jasper, Jessica y yo, y aunque no lo crean es la mas madura de nosotros, claro, a su manera es como Emmett, pero mucho mas responsable.

—¿Cuál bar hermanita?— preguntamos al mismo tiempo—ya verán— dijo con una sonrisa—dinos, al menos a jazz y a mi, somos mayores que tu—chantaje, siempre sirve… con emmett— eso que, emm es menor y no lo voy a excluir—pero tenia otro plan.

-ni lo pienses Edward, sabes que tambien te puedo leer la mente o acaso olvidas que absorbi tu don, ademas, tengo un escudo en mi mente- demonios! olvide el don de jess, tengo que tenerlo mas presente en mi cabeza.

-llegamos, salgan,salgan, desempaquen que ya casi abren y tuve una excelente vision que quiero que pase, vamos ¡YA! muevanse corran, somos vampiro y nadie nos ve por que vivimos a la mitad del bosque- Juro que matare a Jessica.

-listo, tire mi equipaje en la mitad de mi cuarto, en la noche lo acomodamos-dijo jasper, el cual subio al auto con una sonrisa maniatica en su cara, raro...aqui tenemos a vampiro descuartizado, volvi a ver a mi hermanito que estaba de espaldas, muy mal jess.

-JESSICA CHRISTINE CULLEN RABOIN!, NO MANIPULES A JASPER!-le grite, se volvio con sus ojos color rojo naranja por su enojo.

-escuchame bien edward, tu sabes que christine raibon murio aquel dia en que mi cuñado me apuñalo y el dia en que me cambie de nombre, christine murio y ahora solo esta jesssica cullen!-soy un estupido, no debi decirle eso.

-vamonos, ya de acuerdo-dijo emmet

-ok-dijo jess, quien se subio al auto rapidamente, soy un estupido, idiota, no se por que la llame asi.

-hermanito, deja de lamentarte, te perdono, ya se que mamá y papá nos dijeron que no usaramos a jasper ok-dijo jess con voz dolorosa, pero a la vez feliz.

-gracias hermanita, ¿adonde iremos?-le pregunte.

-ya llegamos, miren-dijo al estacionarse frente a un lindo lugar llamado the katy's swan's-esten listos, por que sera la mejor noche de sus vidas- dijo al bajarnos, quien sabe que estara tramando.

al llegar un letrero sono-felicidades son los clientes numero 1000 y estan invitados, despues del espectaculo a conocer a nuestras cantantes- dijo un señor con traje.

-genial, dijo Jess, pero dejenos pasar, denos nuestros tiquetes de personal para verlas y larguese, la funcion esta por empezar-dijo jess, anciosa y enojada, en el esenario se encendieron las luces y tres sombras aparecieron, el show estaba por comenzar

* * *

que tal, por el nombre adivinen de quien se trata la historia, dejen la respuesta en los reviews y entonces en el otro capitulo les dire, bueno, bye espero que les guste, dejen reviews


	2. California Gurls

holis, volví, jeje, es que estaba buscando letras y canciones, gracias banny, gracias, me ayudaste a encontrar esas canciones, yo sabia un poco, pero con esas hago todo el fic, bueno, empiezo, que les guste y si son Alice, Bella y Rose, las hermanas Swan wow! en otro cap les explico la historia

* * *

Jasper POV

nos sentamos y aparecieron tres sombras y se abrió el telon, y se vieron tres chicas, llevaban un vestuario raro lleno de colores pasteles y com pastelitos y dulces, raro-son de California Gurls menso, es un lugar donde cantan canciones de Katy Perry-dijo Jess... Sigo, una era alta y su cabello era rubio, otra, de tamaño mediano cabello largo y cafe,y la ultima, era como un angel, era pequeña, su cabello largo, una sonrisa linda...-Jasper, JASPER! Despierta, ya van a empezar- me dijo Jess.

-Hola mundo, somos las katy's swan's, y hoy vamos a cantar adivinen, ¡CALIFORNIA GURLS! listos, pon la musica DJ-dijo el pequeño angel, bueno van a empezar

Greetings, loved ones  
Let's take a journey

Rosalie: I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees, undone  
The boys, break their necks  
Trying to creep a little sneak peek, at us

Bella:You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oh oh oh oh

las tres:California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oh oh oh oh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oh oh oh oh

Alice:Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, oh oh

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oh oh oh oh

Esa chica tenia una voz hermosa- Se llama Alice, Hermanito- me dijo edward- oh gracias- tenia un hermoso nombre, era perfecto, bello encantador- ya podrias parar de pensar en casarte con Alice, recuerda somos vampiros, ellos humanos, ademas, es estresante sentir todas tus emociones- me dijo Jessica, odio que se meta en mi cabeza

California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oh oh oh oh

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West Coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oh oh oh oh

Entonces un chico salio y empezo a "cantar" la parte de el hombre-Snoop Dogg Jasper- dijo Jess

Marcus:Toned tan, fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy  
Wild, wild, West Coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her,  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a jeep  
And live on the beach  
I'm okay, I won't play  
I love the bait, just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Homeboys bangin' out  
All that ass hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king and a queenie  
Katy my lady,

Alice:Yeah...

Marcus:You lookie here baby,

Alice:Uh huh...

Marcus:I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California

Alice:Ohhh yeahh...

Las tres:California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oh oh oh oh

California Gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent

Marcus:West Coast, West Coast

Alice:Now put your hands up  
Oh oh oh oh

California... California Gurls...

Marcus:California gurls man...

Las tres:California... California Gurls...

Todos estaban aplaudiendo, hicieron un gran trabajo, en serio cantaban igual, bueno, casi igual a Katy, pero Alice

-Bella,Bella es magnifica-dijo Edward...¿Quien es esa Bella?

-Rosalie...no tengo palabras-dijo Emmett...¿Quien es Rosalie?

-Marcus es tan buena persona, servicial, si tan solo ustedes supieran su historia-dijo Jess

-¿Quienes son ellas, y el?- pregunte

-Rosalie, es la bella rubia- dijo Emmet con cara de idota... no esperen esa ya la tiene-JASPER, no pieneses asi de nuestro hermanito menor- me dijo Jess, esta bien estaba con cara...con cara de borrego.

-Bella es la castaña, más alta que Alice, pero no puedo permitir ese sentimiento hacia Bella soy demasiado peligroso para ella y...Y DALE DE NUEVO!- termino Jess- Eddie no puedes seguir con ese martirio olvida a July, ya es pasado y no fue tu cilpa, fue por Eugiene-dijo Jess... la historia en resumidas cuentas... Edward se enamoro de una chica llamada July, un vampiro llamado Eugiene amigo de la familia, Edward y Eugiene se pelearon, July estaba en medio, Eugiene golpeo a July, July callo gravemente Herida, Edward la trato de salvar, pero, Eugiene us su don, con un toque daña todo el cuerpo de su contrincante dejandolo muerto, Jess le dio a Edward su escudo y eso lo salvo, y desde entonces se echa la culpa de la muerte de July, tragico...pero ahora solo puedo pensar en Alice.

-Los conoceremos mejor cuando termine todo y valllamos a su camerino-nos dijo Jess, ahora una sola sombra se proyectaba en el esenario, era el turno de Rosalie

* * *

bueno que les parecio, este cap fue echo para banny, y como esta historia es completamente diferente, ustedes que opinan, los licantropos y los cullen deben ser amigo ¿si o no?, bueno me responden en lor reviews 


End file.
